


Memories of the First Era

by liquid_dreams



Category: Elder Scrolls III: Morrowind
Genre: Gen, One-Sided Attraction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 10:02:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6799396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liquid_dreams/pseuds/liquid_dreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And he's not even subtle about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memories of the First Era

**Memories of the First Era**

 

_With a short foreword by Solveni Serano, scholar of Ancient Languages at the College of Winterhold._

 

_The following text is an excerpt from a torn journal found in the depths of the citadel Dagoth Ur. The pages are barely readable, covered in splatters of blood and soot. The language is ancient Chimeri and had to be translated by a team of experts over the course of many moons. It appears that this is a diary from a high ranking Chimer noble dating back to the earliest days of the First Era.  
(The College would like to thank the brave adventurer who saved this ancient and invaluable account before it could be lost to the fires of Red Mountain.)_

Page One, 24th of Sun's Height

"Today it came to pass that there was a spell of leisure which I used to watch him practice his skill with the blade. Nay, calling it mere skill is a discredit. He turns it into an art. The glinting [elven-steel] pierces the air without a sound unless he makes it sing on purpose. None of the targets could withstand his strenght and speed, they soon fell to the ground. It was a hot day and none of the others could find the will to move from the shade. I watched the sweat glint on his golden skin and my traitorous heart fluttered in my chest like a bird in a [cage of bones]. Again I thought that it was a great honour to call the finest swordsman in the world my friend.  
Once he noticed me watching from the shadow of a great tree, his expression lit up and he paused his movements to come talk to me. None of the other three possess what he has, what makes him our unquestioned leader. It is his noble heart, the one that belongs to the snake-faced witch he calls wife, which elevates him above all others.  
Alas I cannot recall what we discussed. The heat made me restless, spurred me into activity and my thoughts into racing ahead. He just smiled fondly and his blue eyes, crinkled at the edges, are all I can recall. We had diner together, just us. It was a welcome break from the usual affair where most of his attention is split between the four of us. How bitter a taste it leaves in my mouth that it cannot be like this more often. Sometimes I muse what life could be like if neither of us had such great responsibilities on our shoulders. As usual I basked in his presence. To my great shame I am still unable to suppress [the rest of the sentence was made unreadable].  
Two weeks now until we meet the delegation from Arknghtand. I am curious to see the newest of the Deep Folks' creations. My [dear heart, dearest friend] is worried. Tensions have been rising as of late. With the threat of the savage brutes from the north ever present there are alliances that ought to be made. They may be fascinating, but I have little trust in the beady eyed tricksters and their machines."


End file.
